Captive
by Zero Infection
Summary: Mikail was wandering around the Yuno area when he found a hidden area. He was not prepared for what awaited him. Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Ragnarok. Also, beware, yaoi.  
This was something I wrote quite a while ago. Found it in my folders.

Quite pleased with the young man's grunts as he still struggled against the chains, Kiel ran his hands down the man's sides, resting them on his waist. He shook at the cold touch, but struggled even harder. "Cute...You know you can't escape...So why do you try?" And with that, Kiel began unfastening Mikail's belt. "Well? Why?"

As the belt hit the floor, Mikail squirmed. "Let me go..."

Not satisfied with his answer, Kiel roughly pulled his pants down. "Tell me!" Kiel was quite curious as to why humans tried to prevent the inevitable. Noticing Mikail's discomfort, Kiel leaned down in one fell swoop and began to suck on the bulge of clothing before him. He loved how he squirmed around.

Mikail was unable to supress the rather loud moan that had built up in his throat. "I-I don't know why! I don't know why we try, so let me go!"

"But...You seem to be enjoying this..." Kiel continued at the now soaked and very hard bulge.

The younger man continued to squirm about. "N-no, I'm NOT!" But the soft moan that escaped his lips betrayed his words.

Kiel stopped. He then quickly finished removing the final undergarment, and was met by a flush, throbbing need infront of him. Even though he was mechanical, he felt kinda...Turned on by this. Humans were such magnificent creatures he thought as he finally engulfed the arousal in front of him. It felt so nice against his tongue. It was warm...and...human. What made it better was knowing that just by doing this, he could make the human squirm and moan, all because of what HE was doing. HE was in control.

Mikail twitched and squirmed, the feeling was so foreign and_ strange_. It wasn't long before he found himself panting, _wanting_ more. He couldn't believe that he wanted it, he didn't. He'd begged Kiel to stop, but it mattered not. After a bit of thinking, a particuarly hard suck snapped him out of his thoughts. He arched his body, trying to get more. His body was beyond his control.

Smiling, Kiel got up and looked down upon the young man, sweaty, panting for air. "I thought you didn't like it..." With that, he got closer, and gently held the side of the young man's face. He couldn't help but smile as Mikail _tried_ to regain physical contact with his ignored genitalia. "You humans don't know what you want..." Leaning in close, Mikail could feel his breath against his ear. "Maybe I need to_ show_ you what you want..."

That last comment left a strange tingling sensation that gathered between Mikail's legs. He'd lost total control over himself. Kiel leaned forward and began licking one of his nipples, relishing the sweet sounds Mikail tried not to make. It was torture. Mikail wasn't the kind of person for this. Studying in his books all day and night, he'd never really gone out and _done_ anything in the world. All these feelings, they were uncomprehendable. Why did he try to get more? He didn't _want_ more, but his body_ did_. It was so overwhelming, he wasn't able to control himself.

Kiel began licking the other nipple, while taunting the young man before him. "You think you don't want it, but you silently beg for more. Why can't you humans just admit that you like something and enjoy it?" He leaned up and looked Mikail in the eyes. His eyes showed misery, want, relaxation, they showed so many things at once.

Unable to find a logical answer to the question, the young man kept silent. Still unsatisfied, Kiel gave him a few strokes to keep him wanting. His eyes seem to pierce through him. Kiel smiled. "It's so strange. You humans are all different, yet the same. Very unpredictable. That's what makes this interesting." A serious look crossed his face. "How can you _not_ want something, but want it at the same time? You say no, your body says yes. It's like you humans aren't in complete control over your bodies. The miraculous things you do when in desperation. See someone dear in trouble, and unwillingly throw yourself out there to take the impact. Not even enough time to_ think._ Just _do_."

Mikail began pondering these thoughts. _Why?_ But before he could come up with any ideas, a particular nibble on the ear lobe made him lose it. The warm breath on his ear, he shivered a bit. Then he regained his thoughts long enough to ask one question. "Why...Why me?" Kiel moved back to look at his face. "Out of all the other people that _must_ come by here...Why are you doing this to _me_?"

Kiel had to think for a second on this one. "I got the feeling that you were an interesting human. And I was right." He ran his hands down the younger man's sides, ever so softly.

It drove Mikail insane. He was chained up, and wanting to get away, but his body didn't. Even as he struggled against the chains now, it was only a half-hearted attempt.

Just looking at the young man excited him. His prey, completely helpless._ Enjoying_ being helpless. _Wanting_ to be controlled.

The young man twitched in anticipation, and was rewarded with the sight of Kiel taking his large blue coat off. The skin looked so real, the shape so perfect. Even WITH the coat on, it was hard to believe he was really a robot. Those curves on his body, so perfect, like a work of art. Like a work of art? Mikail shook his head. He couldn't believe he was thinking of such things.

Next came the shirt. "Can't take your eyes off me?" Mikail immediately looked the other way, embarresment rising. The sound of rustling clothes drew his attention back to Kiel as he stood there wearing nothing but his black pants. Grinning, he got down on level with Mikail, making sure to show off his thin well-sculpted chest. "So, what is it you want?"

Mikail couldn't help but squirm a bit. "I...Want...To get out of here!" Again he struggles, but even the movements made his own arousal brush against his thighs, making him further uncomfortable.

Getting closer, Kiel leaned over him, holding his head against his chest. Mikail tried to pull away, but soon gave up. The rhythmatic thumping sound shocked him. A heartbeat? But he was a robot, right? "Fourth Generation. I'm much more...How to put it..." He paused to think of what to say, but gave up in favor of stroking Mikail's ignored genetalia. "Doesn't matter."

Again, he found himself arching, silently begging for more. Hating himself for it, but unable to stop. So close, but just when he thought he'd found relief, Kiel let go and leaned back. He struggled so hard, trying to gain some sort of friction, and grunted in frustration at his failures. "F-fine! I want..."

Kiel immediatly looked at him. "Yes? You want what?"

Unable to maintain his composure, Mikail's resolve crumbled. "More...Do something..."

Grinning, Kiel leaned close so he was only inches away from his face. "What is it you want me to do?" Pausing for a second, he went on. "Just tell me what you want..." His excitement grew and he knew he was winning.

Looking Kiel straight in the eye, he couldn't take it anymore. "Just...Finish this..."

Acting as if he were thinking about it, Kiel shook his head. "I'm not _that_ easy. I want to to tell me exactly what you want. Explain to me exactly what you want me to do to you."

Mikail felt as if all his pride were being stripped away from him. He needed this. "Hnngh, I want you...To suck..." Realizing Kiel wasn't moving, he shook his head in defeat. "You, suck my...suck my cock..."

Kiel complied and leaned down until his mouth were inches away. "How do you want me to do it? Hard? Soft? _Deep_?"

Body shaking in pure need, Mikail gave in. "Deep...I want it deep...I_ need_ it deep...Deep and _hard_."

Quickly licking at the tip, Kiel grinned. "My, aren't you greedy." Without another word, he took the length into his mouth, taking in the entire thing. He could feel the body below him shudder in pleasure. Holding onto the hips, he rocked him in and out, slowly. Then he went a bit faster. The body below him thrashed in need, and he couldn't help but grin. Even faster now, he knew Mikail was close. He could hear the strangled moans pouring from his captive, and it only encouraged him further. One last time and he held him deep, letting him ride out the climax he'd so desperately needed.

After it was over, Kiel moved up and moved his lips against Mikail's. Quickly taking advantage of his heavy breathing, he slipped his tongue into his mouth, sharing the taste. Mikail could only moan into it, and use his own tongue to indulge in the taste being offered. Only a few things went through his pleasure-hazed mind. _"There's something wrong with me...And I like it."_

-  
What do you think? If you guys like it, I might add onto it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok. Have a nice day.

Slowly waking up, Mikail attempted to rub at his eyes. Feeling the weight, he immediatly darted his eyes around, now suddenly completely aware of his surroundings. The chains were significantly loosened, giving him enough room to lean up. A blush graced his features as he remembered what happened only a few hours ago. Looking down, he was completely clothed. Hell, he was even leaning on a pillow. His mind was a blur as he tried to work out what was going on.

Once again, Mikail tried to pull away from the chains, hoping they would break. The sound of a metal door sliding open grabbed his attention as he noticed his tormenter casually strolling in. "Ahhh, I see you've awakened? I do hope you don't find yourself uncomfortable." Walking closer, Kiel gave the perfect innocent smile. "My name is Keihl Hyre. You may call me Kiel." Mikail scurried back as Kiel got closer. "Oh? I see you're still a little worked up. Would you at least tell me your name?"

Looking up into those blue eyes, Mikail couldn't stop himself. "Mikail..." Shaking his head, Mikail got up. "Let me go."

Kiel shook his head before replying in the most innocent tone; "I'm afraid I can't do that yet, but if you'd like, I'd be more than happy to show you around. Perhaps you're hungry? I can arrange for Aliza to prepare you something. Anything in particular you'd like?"

Just the way he acted, as if nothing had happened between them previously made Mikail's anger rise. "Afraid not? What the hell do you mean? You got to play your sick game, now let me out of this hell!" The chains were loose enough for him to get close enough to punch Kiel in the face.

Stepping back, Kiel didn't show an ounce of emotion. "Perhaps you need a little more time to cool off."

Again, the lack of reaction fueled Mikail's rage as he pulled against the chains. "No, what I NEED is for you to let me the hell out of here!"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Kiel looked the young man over. "No need to resort to such violent methods of stress relief." Turning, he called to someone. "Aliot!"

The man he refered to as Aliot came into the room carrying a suitcase. His red tie was a bit crooked as he hurried into the room. "Yes master?"

"I'd like you to keep Mikail company. He seems rather...angry." Kiel motioned at the young man pulling at the restraints. "I have some things to attend to."

Aliot nodded as Kiel began to leave the room. Once alone with the young man, Aliot cautiosly stepped forward. "My name is Aliot. Perhaps talking might sooth your disposition?"

After one last pull, Mikail fell back onto the pillows that were scattered about from his outburst. Sighing, he decided to converse with the stranger. It would keep his mind off his his current position. "So why do you work here? And what exactly is this place?"

It took Aliot a moment to answer, as he thought of the best way to explain. "I don't so much work here, as I live here. I used to live in the boy's dorm outside. I was a student at the Kiel Hyre Academy." Pausing, he continued. "You see, Master Keihl has recognized my talent, and has brought me here."

"But...What is that talent? And why would it bring you here?" Things just weren't making any sense.

Thinking on it, Aliot shook his head. "Master Keihl hasn't told me what my talent is. He says it will reveal itself over time."

Mikail didn't want to hear any more of it, and was fast to change the subject. "What about THIS place? What IS it?"

"This place..." Aliot gestured to the entire building. "Is Master Keihl's Factory."

This caught his interest and was eager to learn more. "What kind of factory?"  
"A factory for-" As Aliot was trying to explain, he was cut off by Kiel. "That's enough Aliot. You may go now."

Aliot nodded, and waved. "Good bye, Mister Mikail."

Kiel turned his attention to Mikail. "My apologies, there was something that needed my attention."

Getting up, Mikail glared at him. "Yeah, like you're stupid factory."  
Walking over, Kiel unlocked the chains. "Don't think about trying to escape. It's futile. By now, you must definantly be hungry. Follow me to my personal quarters and I'll have Aliza get us something to eat."

He gestured Mikail to follow, as he lead them through various halls. Many people waved as they walked by. Upon reaching their destination, Kiel opened the door and motioned for Mikail to go inside.

It wasn't what he'd expected, being a factory and all. The room was so clean, velvety carpeting leading into a rather cozy room. The table was fit for four, a rectangular table with ornate decorations on the legs. Four matching chairs were placed around, and a blue table cloth covered the table's surface. The atmosphere was rather nice, and he found it easy to relax. He was interrupted from his observation by the voice of Kiel. "Come, sit."

Easily obeying, Mikail took a seat at the opposite side of the table, which earned a chuckle from Kiel. "What would you like to eat?"

All his anger seemed to fade away at the thought of food. He WAS rather hungry. "Whatever is available." Noting the silence, he sighed. "Fine, do you have Green Salad?"

Kiel nodded and called for Aliza. Upon her arrival, he smiled. "Aliza, if you would be so kind as to prepare two Green Salads?"

Making a mental note of it, Aliza smiled. "Yes. Oh, would you like something to drink?"

"Water."

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit." That said, Aliza left the room with a slight skip in her step.

Mikail looked at Kiel accusingly. "You're a robot. You don't eat."

Chuckling, Kiel replied; "As I've said before, I am a Fourth Generation, created using Homunculus technology. I may still be mechanical to some extent, but I am more than capable of doing many of the things you humans do."

Pouting, Mikail looked to the wall. There was a rather nice portrait of what looked to be Kiel. Accompanying him, was an older man with glasses, a girl next to him, and a young girl with glasses standing to Kiel's side.

Noticing Mikail's intense stare, Kiel elaborated on the picture. "That is a portrait of the Hyre family. Above me is my so-called _father_, Kiel Hyre. To the right of him is a robot he created to look like his deceased lover, Allysia. Next to me is what I assume to be my niece, Elly Hyre. I say this only because she refers to father as her grandfather."

Things were going so smooth, Mikail could swear that the incident from the previous day was just a bad dream. He was roused from his thoughts as Aliza came back into the room with the salads and water. Without another word, she left as quickly as she came. The rest of the meal was silent, Mikail peeking over at Kiel every few minutes to see him eating as well.

"Now that we've had our fill, it is getting late. I will show you to my room." Kiel motioned him to follow, and Mikail found himself unable to move. Stopping at the door, Kiel turned around. "Well?"

Mikail shivered and glared. "I'll sleep out here."

Shaking his head, Kiel walked back over to him. "No need. There's plenty of room in my bed. Surely you don't want to sleep on that stiff floor." He lead the silent Mikail to his bed, and took his large coat off. "You might want to take your shirt off. It's rather warm."

At this, Mikail took a step back. "What, so you can fucking molest me again? I don't think so!"

"Is that what you want me to do? Because I can make arrangements." Kiel offered innocently.

"No, it's NOT!" Mikail said in a rather loud voice.

Kiel smiled. "Then that I _won't_ do. Now come, I can't have my guest sleeping on the floor."

Mikail slowly got into the bed, slowly drifting to sleep with only one thought...Getting out of here.

:D Kiel is one manipulative robot, huh? You'll see. Reviews please :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Again, I do NOT own Ragnarok. T_T

Everything was dark. Not a single dream was dreamt, all darkness. Then there were hands. Two perfect hands, softly running over him, causing him to shiver. Even as Mikail awoke, everything was dark. His body was hot and sweaty, breathing ragged as he tried to process what had happened.

"Awake I see?" A small chuckle escaped what was obviously Kiel's lips. Mikail tried to get up, but only failed. The lights turned on and he found himself bound to the bed, completely naked. Eyes full of panic, he glared at Kiel. "Let me go!"

Cocking his head to the side, Kiel frowned. "Humans are very unique." Running his hand down Mikail's side, he grinned as the boy shivered. "Your senses are so strong." Picking up Mikail's discarded shirt, he tore a long strip off the bottom. "But do you know what strengthens your senses even further?" Mikail shook his head furiously. Reaching down for his head, Kiel wrapped the cloth around it, successfully blocking his vision. "By taking away others."

Now unable to see, Mikail began to panick. He could hear the sound of more cloth tearing, and he did the only thing left available to him. "Stop!" All he had left was the ability to speak, hear, feel, and taste. He knew pleading was useless, but it was all he was able to do.

Kiel grinned, and leaned close to the boy's ear. "Do you feel..._Helpless_?"

"Why are you doing this? Leave me alone!" Mikail may not have been able to see, but he could feel the hot breath on his left ear, and it was unnerving. "Please..."

Pulling away, Kiel went to the other ear. "Yes...I think you do." Moving again, he was just inches away from his face. "As much as I like hearing your voice..." Kiel began to tie the second cloth lower around Mikail's head, preventing him from speaking. "I think begging makes you feel as if you have some sort of power, and I want you to be utterly helpless."

Now leaning back, Kiel began to admire his handiwork. "Yes, it makes sense that you'd struggle now. After all, you have no way of knowing what I plan to do to you."

The body before him trembled, breathing eratic as the boy tried to brace himself. There was nothing. It was quiet, but Kiel did nothing as his grin widened. When Mikail began to relax, Kiel suddenly began to lick his neck. The body jerked in shock, making muffled sounds of protest.

Pulling away, Kiel waited a moment before kissing his left nipple briefly. Then he went for his hip, lightly nipping at it. Mikail couldn't seem to keep still, always on guard. He never knew where the next touch would be, and the suspense was agonizing.

Kiel stopped, in favor of removing his coat, making sure the boy heard it. Everything was calculated perfectly as he took his clothes off, watching Mikail struggle. "You should be enjoying this. I'm making this feel ten times better."

After a few minutes of further teasing, Kiel wrapped a hand around Mikail, and stroked softly. "You see...When one loses one of their senses, the rest intesify to make up for this loss. You cannot see me, so your body has become more sensitive to accomodate for the loss of sight." Leaning over him, he began to whisper. "The reason for binding you, is to make you feel helpless. This helps to further intensify the feel of things."

Letting go, Kiel backed up a bit to watch Mikail's body shudder. "Like I said, humans are very unique creatures."

Mikail arched as far as he could when he felt a moist warmth envelope one of his sensitive nipples. Determined not to give-in like last time, he tried to think of things he hated. Even then, those thoughts always came back to the one currently playing with him. Thoughts about how much he hated Kiel, but then thoughts questioning that hate. All this hate vanished when that hand wrapped around his length once again, stroking much faster this time.

When his body finally had enough, he shook violently as he came, unable to hold back the strangled sounds of his satisfaction. When the hand vanished, he lay there trying to catch his breath through his nose.

Kiel wasn't quite done yet. Using Mikail's release, he coated himself and his fingers. He'd never tried this before, and was rather excited about it. Having a body much like that of a Homunculus, gave him the ability to essentially be human.

Using Mikail's temporary afterglow to his advantage, Kiel wrapped an arm around him, one hand reaching down to slowly enter him. The body shook a bit, but Kiel quieted all protests with his other hand stroking him once again. It took a few minutes until Kiel deemed him ready, and pulled away.

Mikail made small sounds of dissapointment, but was rewarded with Kiel releasing the bindings. His immediate reaction was to try to regain contact again. Kiel chuckled lightly. "Yes, I know."

Reaching out and pulling the boy against him, he removed the cloth preventing him from speaking. Looking him over briefly, Kiel slowly pushed in. He felt his own body tremble, and couldn't stop himself from groaning. Mikail hadn't struggled a bit. His mind had abandoned him long ago, and all he could do was wrap his legs around his captor, pulling himself closer.

Deeming it safe now, Kiel began to move slowly. He had to bite his lip to keep from making any kind of sound. The feelings engulfed him and he began to move faster. Unlike Mikail, Kiel wasn't a sweaty mess. Moving even faster, he eventually felt the body in his arms throw its arms around him.

Without the cloth, Mikail was free to make all the sound he wanted, and he did just that. Wrapping his legs tighter, he pulled Kiel into him with every thrust. Reaching one hand down, he began to stroke himself as best he could.

Kiel was lost in the sensations, and began to violently thrust, so close to whatever it was he was feeling. He'd never felt so out of control in his life. Everything he did was _always_ planned,_ always_ calculated,_ always_ controlled, but now he was unable to maintain that control. Legs trembling, he leaned Mikail onto the bed as he continued his relentless assault. He idly wondered what it would be like if the boy were fighting back. Obviously Mikail stood no chance.

Unable to hold back any longer, Kiel let out a vicious groan as he finally hit orgasm, riding every last bit of it out. Mikail was quick to follow, unable to stop himself from moaning Kiel's name as he came. Kiel collapsed over him on the bed, panting for breath. "Amazing..."

After catching his breath, Kiel got up and cleaned the mess, along with his clothes. Before leaving the room, he was sure get Mikail dressed and tuck him in bed as if nothing had happened, as well as remove the blindfold. Mikail was too exhausted to even pay attention.

Upon leaving, one thought went through Kiel's mind. _"I'll have to thank Rekenber, this is totally worth it..."_

Author's Notes: Poor Mikail :3


End file.
